


watching stardust with the baes (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of watching stardust with the baes by noxiouscherries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watching stardust with the baes (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [watching stardust with the baes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/115579) by noxiouscherries. 



> 作者的[livejournal](http://noxiouscherries.livejournal.com/)和[tumblr](http://clintbartons.cf/)。
> 
> 作者在AO3的笔名是[knoxoursavior](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/works)

**跟亲们一起看《星尘》**

幻视几乎总是跟着索尔，所有人都知道这点。

索尔去健身房训练时他跟着，做一模一样的动作，观察索尔如何空手搏斗。

早餐时索尔在厨房一个薄饼接一个薄饼狼吞虎咽，幻视一边啜着咖啡一边为他抹下一个薄饼的黄油。

轮到索尔采购杂货的日子，幻视跟着他出去，挑选最喜爱的起司味乐事和杏仁奶（让咱们现实点，队里其他人都讨厌这玩意）。

索尔去见简的时候幻视也跟着，为简求知欲着迷并允许她扫描和提问。她是个有趣的人类，幻视喜欢与她相处，几乎跟喜欢与索尔相处的程度不相上下。

唯一能让幻视离开索尔的情况是斯蒂文要求他们俩分开，理由是“幻视必须学会你不在时单独战斗，索尔，你们不能太相互依赖。”

重点是没有人阻止幻视到处跟着索尔，因为大家都觉得那景象就好似一只大拉布拉多和紧缠着它的小奶猫，太可爱了。

至于索尔的态度嘛——

“幻视吾友，我将挑战Ghost Pepper，你可愿意做我的助手？”

“幻视吾友，我刚想到一种新战术，你可愿意和我去健身房试试？”

“幻视吾友，我又带来了整瓶阿斯加德蜜酒，你可愿意和我还有史蒂文小啜几杯？”

等等等等，诸如此类。他们在一起的时间如此之长，已经没人怀疑他们俩也会一起洗披风增进感情了。

所以是的，当索尔的Twitter上冒出一张他与幻视、简三人裹着毛毯窝在沙发里的照片时，也没人感到惊讶。

照片的说明是：和亲们一起看《星尘》。

为啥会有人教索尔这个词儿？

完

**Author's Note:**

> 索尔=Thor，幻视=Vision，简=Jane


End file.
